


Exposed (Semi-Hiatus)

by littlecrim



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Conventions, Cosplay, Cosplay kink, Eventual Smut, Fantasy Gaming, Humour, Levi hates PDA, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, MMORPGs, More tags to be added, Online Dating, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrim/pseuds/littlecrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was one of those fresh graduates who luckily managed to land their first job with their bachelor's degree and it was only a matter of time before his mid-life crisis would come and bitch slap him right in the face. He was even addicted to an MMORPG and the fact that he was neglecting his social life wasn't going to make it any easier. </p><p>Anime-Expo is nearing and Eren might have asked to meet up with a stranger. What's the worst thing that could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Blade

**Author's Note:**

> *Re-post*
> 
> Now, now. I know. Online relationships. It's the shit. My honest opinion, I don't really like it but I'm not going to let it get in the way of anything cause you know, modernism. If it happens, it happens. If you don't like seeing two guys badly flirt with each other online then I suggest you press that back page button right now. Enjoy!

Eren tapped his pen on the table impatiently as he glanced at the clock. He watched it tick by as he sat down in his own small stall his heart pounded heavily against his chest and his stomach hurt. He had finished all the documents and was waiting for his shift to end. There wasn't anything more to do. Every time someone walked by he'd look busy.

The office consisted of small stalls where employees tended to their customers; it was a dull quiet atmosphere. Each of them either wore suits while some wore pencil skirts with a black blazer matched with a tie. All of them were engrossed in their work and you could only hear the whispers if you listened closely. The sounds of soft clicks and hushed telephone rings spread throughout the large space. Everyone ached to go home, as it was the weekend and they all wanted to have a piece of mind after a busy week. 

He gathered his belongings into his bag and stood up. He left his own small office and he saw Armin walking towards him. He smiled as he saw him and the blonde returned it. Armin gave a little wave.

"Hey. Off work?" He greeted with a few folders in his hand.

Eren nodded. "Today was slow. What about you?"

"Nah, I got these left to do and I have to report to the boss later."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few days." He patted Armin's shoulders before he passed him when Armin grabbed his arm.

"Eren."

He gave him a questioning look but he was looking forward so he couldn't see it. "We're all meeting up at the bar later and we miss you, so if you want to drop by you're more than welcome."

Eren forced a smile and nodded to his friend. "I'll see if I can. Thanks. Have a good weekend. I'll see you on Monday.” He paused. “Or later."

He felt the hand release their firm grip and he walked towards the elevator. He sighed as his shoulders dropped. It was definitely a slow day.

He couldn't complain about the amount of workload he was given after being absent for the past few days.

Fortunately, he ended up in the same place with a couple of his classmates in his class, including two of his best friends, Armin and Mikasa.

It was a decent job with a decent pay. Who was to complain about that?

The drive home wasn't the most eventful part of his evening.He didn’t turn the radio on to ease this feeling and drove in silence instead. He passed the street lights, shining with an amber glow. The night sky was already a dark shade of blue and no stars attempted to make themselves known in the smog of the city.

The invisible stars shined brightly somewhere remotely far away, but the tall buildings loomed over the people. They were admired rather than the neglected sky. For Eren, it had always been that way. He grew up without star gazing, without ever been to the ocean due to - situations. He never found an opportunity to go to the beach, even during holidays because he usually spent the majority sleeping and going to his part time job while struggling to pay off the pile of dung that is his student loans.

The red light flashed to green and he sighed tiredly turning right to enter the parking space underground of his apartment building. He switched off the engine, grabbed his black bag, and walked towards the elevator.

Upon entering the apartment, he kicked off his shoes and he went straight for the bathroom. He didn't even turn on the lights to see where he was going as his muscles tensed horribly and he felt sticky being in the office in the closed space. After that needed shower, he sat in his living room with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand, the laptop was plugged in by his lap, the TV was on with a random show and he drank silently. He looked at the time on the TV. It was half ten.

He could still make it. Armin's voice laced with worry back in the office clearly stating that they didn't want him distancing himself from them. They would still be at the bar. Laughing. Telling stories about work. Bitching about Jean's attitude. Jean flipping everyone off.

He sincerely debated about it before deciding that he didn't want to be sitting emitting a miserable presence. It wouldn't be fair for everyone. He wasn't suffering depression, it wasn't that he was having a period of angst where he completely shuts everyone off. He loved his friends deeply, by proving to himself that he called Mikasa a few minutes ago to apologize.

Eren realised and admitted that ever since he had crossed upon this MMORPG, it had been hard to control himself.

This was where were his addiction began, his every being was absorbed into the game. Every Friday he made sure to keep his schedule clear after work, no matter how much his friends persisted him to complain about him becoming a recluse, he politely declined. He would accept their offers but ever since then, it became less often.

He placed his cup down on the small table, reached out for the remote and pointed to the television screen and muted the show that was currently airing. His eyes glistened, brightening as he made himself comfortable on his burgundy leather sofa. With the mouse on the armrest he clicked the game open and the logo flashed on the screen. He logged in turning the volume of the laptop higher. The login music was a slow beat and the melodious, calming sound incited Eren to type faster already wanting nothing but to start playing.  

As he was brought to the village, where he left his character last time he was online, numerous people welcomed him back in the shout chat. The graphics of the game were completely high quality the tiniest detail was evident on the screen as Eren altered the settings a few weeks back. The village was divided into four areas and right now he was in the east side of Karanese village. It was where most players were as most NPCs were present and so people often used this location to meet up. 

The middle of the village was a moss filled fountain where water flowed endlessly down to the very bottom, NPCs stationed at the edges of the east side in a circular line. Some bulky eye-patched men stood on crates while others were female vendors waving for players to visit their own shop. The ground was cracking in places, moss evident to suggest the ancient village to be still thriving after many years. At least, that was what the synopsis had said. 

His character stood with her arms on her sides holding a long silver wand, swirling into a small spiral at the tip where it intertwined with each other as it branched out and inside was an angry flame that burned at the centre. His mage was a level 50 character and had still yet to take a secondary class. She was bouncing on her feet while Eren checked his inventory and her cerulean side slit silk robe swayed slightly at the movement, her pale legs exposed.  Her emerald eyes blinked innocently at the screen. Her brown hair was short, puffed out on the sides while her fringe was flicked on the side permanently. The robe was paired with a pointed glittery silvered hat where two slit eyes were situated on the front of the hat.

Eren worked his ass off to grind those equipments without having to fall into being a platinum player. He wanted none of his real life money to do with the game.

It was long, he spent many of his free time and before he realised it, he was too into the game to stop. He never pegged himself to be a gamer. In fact, he didn't even touch them. He wasn't a nerd. He wasn't someone who got obsessed over something so small. It wasn't his character at all.  Yet here he was. Training to reach the level gap, the goal crystal clear, ignoring the voice in his head who was holding on by a thread to convince this adult to realise this was probably pathetic.

Eren thanked every single one of them in the shoutbox. Another thing he loved about the game was that it wasn't this really popular game. It was a small community with different servers and if you played the right cards, you'd be well known. He mixed in with the right people. They certainly helped him when he began as a newbie; they let him join to parties, quests, lent him weapons he couldn't afford.

But like other games, it has its fair share of inconveniences. People would scam other people. It wasn't new in MMOs but it was certainly new for the young man. It took a while to get used to but eventually after being scammed himself he bounded not to trust anyone so easily.

He was in the forest, large trees surrounded him as it towered over him. When he looked up he couldn't see where they ended. He was getting mobbed when suddenly the bottom right of his screen pinged. He teleported away a few feet away from the monsters and moved to a safe spot. He clicked on the message. He grinned widely at the private message.

 

**CorporalL:** Late welcome back, brat.

**TSlayer:** thanks, old man

**CorporalL:** I'm not that fucking old. Shut the hell up.

**TSlayer:** don't lie, old man. You got that wrinkle around your eyes. i see it, no need to be ashamed 

**CorporalL:** Fuck off. Where are you?

**TSlayer:** in the polluted forest. training, why?

**CorporalL** : You mean the forest of big ass trees?

**TSlayer** : haha, yes. Want me to summon you?

**CorporalL** : Yeah I need a mage to party with.

 

Eren invited his friend to a party. He used his last summon and within a few seconds a tall, slender man appeared right beside him. CorporalL was a warrior. He had passed level sixty, and picked his second class to be a blade.

He wore a thick black jacket that hugged his frame and a white scarf was around his neck. He held two sharp blades with his two hands and black combat boots paired with them. He had a silver mask to cover the bottom part of his face but his silver eyes were exposed. The character was black haired and it only added that dangerous aura. He met the man at a random party when he was still a low level and he was the one who had helped him climb the the status ladder. CorporalL was well known to be the asshole who soloed all the time. Their first impressions weren't exactly the best, as they fought a lot. Though many parties later, Eren grew used to the attitude and realised the warrior wasn't exactly the asshole. Simply misunderstood.

He regretted the small but significant detail; and that was he revealed to Rivaille that he was a girl. He was going to tell him sooner or later but he didn't want the banter to stop. It was addicting in a way. Of course, not everyone hated CorporalL as the name itself held a name for holding a rare item that cost him one hundred and fifty dollars alone. They were purple named boots that only three people ever owned in each server and CorporalL was lucky that people found reasons to hate him for it. Not that he cared. To him, they were just shoes with wings.

One of the reasons why Eren manages to keep Fridays vacant did not have anything to do with with CorporalL. He noticed the man was only fully active around this day of the week and he really enjoyed his company. They talked about quests and grinding and bitched about arrogant players. He would burst into giggles when the warrior attempted to joke. Eren self-taught himself not to get personal with anyone in the game unless they were on good enough terms. He had learned his lesson after a couple of people taking advantage of it.

 

**TSlayer:** hi!

**CorporalL:** Hi.

**TSlayer** : how ar you?

**CorporalL:** I'll answer that when you learn how to spell.

**TSlayer:** yeah yeah okay Mr. grumpy i get it 

**CorporalL** : You spell mister with a capital letter but you don't capitalize your I?

**TSlayer:** damn you are one persistent grammar perfectionist. just shut up and kill, old man

**CorporalL:** Yes, princess. And I'm fine. Had better days.

 

They moved around the map with Eren's mage tailing behind the blade. He placed a shield around him as he gathered mobs.

Once there was at least more than ten monsters hitting him, the blade jumped high into the air and a glowing circle with symbols appeared and he stepped on it.

He slashed multiple monsters at an incredible speed and Eren healed him. Once again the blades hit a critical numerous times, repeated the same area of effect skill to finish off the mobs.

Rivaille repeated this process, sometimes varying the skills available while Eren healed him. He supported him by amplifying his damages but refrained from casting it often as it ate away a huge chunk of his mana.

 

**TSlayer:** wanna talk about it?

**CorporalL:** No.

**TSlayer:** did you get dumped?

Rivaille's character continued to run around looking for monsters to kill. With no response, Eren snickered to himself.

**TSlayer:** so you did get dumped hahaha!

Out of nowhere the blade was engulfed in shadows and disappeared. He teleported near an ugly monster with one eye and killed it.

**TSlayer:** Rivaille

**CorporalL:** What? 

**TSlayer:** I'm sorryy 

**CorporalL:** Don't be, you have nothing to be sorry about. 

**TSlayer:** i know but i shouldn't have asked so, sorry 

**CorporalL:** Stop apologising. 

**TSlayer:** It's okay you dont have to feel like you have to answer 

**CorporalL:** I wasn't exactly dumped. 

**TSlayer:** what? Did your girlfriend catch you making out with a guy? 

**CorporalL:** ... 

Eren chuckled. It was no lie that he was delighted how he seemed to be dubious towards him. 

**TSlayer:** alright i won't pry anymore 

**CorporalL:** right.

**TSlayer:** but seriously i didn't peg you to be unfaithful 

**CorporalL:** Idiot, of course I'm faithful. 

**TSlayer:** then your girlfriend should understand? if i was in her shoes i would give you a second chance 

**CorporalL:** And what? You don't know me. You don't know the story. Keep healing you're going to get me killed. 

**TSlayer** : youre right i dont know you, but people deserve second chances. whoever she was shes going to miss out 

**CorporalL:** How so? 

**TSlayer:** Because youre a nice guy 

**CorporalL:** Being nice doesn't make it okay for me to have a second chance. 

**TSlayer:** I dont know about that now. Do you not believe in second chances?

**CorporalL** : I believe in surviving this lure.

**TSlayer** : Oh right sorry

**CorporalL:** Besides it doesn't matter. It's done. Now shut up and heal me.

**TSlayer:** Still... 

**CorporalL:** Just heal.

**TSlayer:** ok ok

They continued to train for another hour and they were definitely did not try to flirt with each other and failed miserably. They ended up dying after encountering a boss and decided to call quits. 

**TSlayer** : I didnt even get a lot today

**TSlayer** : thanks for the party 

**CorporalL** : You too. 

**TSlayer:** oh yeah! I forgot to mention i'm going to the expo in Trost his year 

**CorporalL:** Really? 

**TSlayer:**  i live like 30 minutes away from it by car 

**CorporalL:** Ah. I see.

**TSlayer:** do you live near trost?

**CorporalL:** You could say that.

**TSlayer:** oh nice! so are you going?

**CorporalL:** My friend asked me to go. 

**TSlayer:** your going? 

**CorporalL** : That's what I just said, idiot.

**TSlayer:** Who are you cosplaying as?

**CorporalL:** That's a secret, brat. I don't want to see you.

**TSlayer:** Aww noo Rivaillee please?

**CorporalL** : No.

**TSlayer:** Pretty, please?

**CorporalL:** First- that comma was useless. Second- No.

**TSlayer:** I'll get it out of you

**CorporalL:** you can try. I'm out. Thanks again, idiot

**TSlayer:** BUT RIVAILLEEE

 

_ The user is not online. _

The figure on the screen disappeared just as he typed out the last sentence. Eren logged out and leaned back on the sofa grinning. He touched his face and felt how warm it was. He walked over to the half-length mirror and he saw how red his cheeks were and was still grinning. He thought about Rivaille and the upcoming convention and he sighed dreamily. Dreamily.

"Ah. I'm so fucked."

* * *

  
  


"So, just to be sure we are going as the trio from War on Giants, right?"

Eren was sitting in McDonalds with Armin and Mikasa. It was their lunch and they decided to go against the staff room in the office and decided on something old and unhealthy. It was right across the street from the office and the day was busy. Mostly families occupied the fast food restaurant and the place recently got revamped.

It was less brighter, the yellow wall was replaced with beige, the soft red leather chairs replaced with creamed coloured ones. It was more modern and didn't look too youthful but instead it gave off a sophisticated atmosphere. Even so, they were the only ones who were eating by the window wearing business suits. Not that they minded.  It was a change of scene and Eren hadn't been able to ask them about the gathering last week.

"Yeah, we need to get the gears finish by this Saturday. The costume we already have it ready although the harness isn't ready yet. We still need to buy a hot glue gun for that." Armin said through a mouth full of fries.

"Don't talk while you're mouth is full." Mikasa chided.

Armin rolled his eyes and swallowed. "Yes, mom."

"You'll choke."

"I'm twenty-two, Mikasa. I think I can handle myself pretty well."

"I bought the gun yesterday, you can drop by later if you want." Eren said.

"That's perfect!" Armin turned to Mikasa, "how about them swords?"

Mikasa nodded as she wiped her mouth with tissue. "Almost done."

"The hotel I booked has one single and one double bed so Eren and I can share the double and the single is all yours, Mikasa." Armin explained, "I'm getting so excited."

Eren finished off his burger and wiped his hands on his pants where Mikasa said something about hygiene.

"How was the bar on Friday?" He asked leaning on the table with an elbow.

"It was fun, same old. Connie stripped in front of Sasha, Jean got into a fight with this fat guy and Ymir collapsed while she was dancing." Armin explained, he side glanced Mikasa and gave Eren a smile. "We missed you, again."

"I know and I'm sorry. I just... I'm just busy on Fridays is all. I'll go to the next one."

Mikasa sighed, "That's what you said last time and the one before that. What's wrong, Eren? Talk to us." She looked distressed. It wasn't only her but Armin. They wanted to know what was making Eren such a recluse over the past few weeks.

"There's nothing wrong! I swear, it's not that I grew tired of it or anything. I just..."

"Just what?"

"I've been distracted lately and I didn't want to worry you guys if I showed up all grumpy." Eren clarified twirling the straw of his coke which had bite marks all over it. It wasn't a lie but he didn't mention everything.

Armin relaxed, slumping down on his feet but Mikasa wasn't entirely convinced. She propped up her arms and leaned towards Eren with her hands clasped together as she supported herself on the table with her elbows. She stared into his eyes and he gulped nervously staring back.

"You know I can tell if you're lying, right?" Mikasa pointed out.

"I'm not lying!"

"The first step of lying is denial." Armin interjected.

"For the love of God, I'm not lying. I really am not."

"Then what's been distracting you?"

Eren bit his bottom lip.

"You bit your bottom lip. You're hiding something."

He groaned as he threw up his hands in the air defeated. He cursed not meeting their eyes. Instead he looked outside and observed the busy road.

The streets was filled with consciousness and vibrant conversations filled the air only to be distorted inside the building. It was unusual for anyone to wear anything heavy despite the grey weather. The air was still and it would only be getting warmer as the summer reached its peak.

The street was supposedly considered a 'sophisticated' one where only the slightly above averaged status would walk about. There was not a lot of casual dress wear he could see along the streets. Eren mostly saw suits, designer dresses, and the usual tourists. He would catch a glimpse of a few hipsters walking about with their cameras in hand. Yet here he was with his best friends since elementary school. It was a surprise they put up with him.

"I want to tell you. I honestly do. It's just... you'll think I'm a terrible friend for doing this but I don't hate you guys! Or Annie or Connie or anyone else." Eren said finally turning back to them.

"We're not going to judge you. We've been friends since we were eating our own snots." Armin smiled.

Eren bit his bottom lip and leaned back on his seat.

"I found this game. It's an online game, like a role playing one. You kill shit and you level up and you kill more shit." He began, his eyes met Mikasa's and he quickly looked down on the table. "I don't know how it started. I mean you know me I'm not very into gaming that much.. so I started playing it for fun. I got really into it really fast. I got addicted to the quests and getting stronger. I didn't want to stop. I couldn't. And before I knew it I already rejected like 3 invitations from you guys. I'm really sorry about that."

No one spoke. The silence that followed for a few minutes to let his words process to their minds before Armin began to laugh. He slapped Eren's back lightly and patted it. Eren laughed nervously with him looking at him confusingly.

"Thank, god." The blonde sighed.

"What?"

"What? I'm relieved."

"Yeah, but for what?" Eren asked.

"That you're okay. We were both thinking that.. you know.."

Eren nodded in understanding but didn't know how to respond. "Yeah."

Armin fidgeted awkwardly in his seat before apologising.

"Don't worry about it."

"I didn't mean anything by it, okay?" Armin pressed on.

This time Eren took his hand and grabbed it dramatically. "It's fine." He chuckled nervously. "Plus, now that you know what I've been up to," He trailed off once again letting go of Armin's hands looking anywhere but them.

"If you think we're going to be mad at you, we're not. I'm relieved but a bit disappointed." Mikasa asserted as she drank from her frappé. "I'm happy you found something to distract yourself but going out to meet with other people than us is also important."

Eren rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I don't need you to nag me. I never said I didn't go out at all. I said I have stuff to do on Fridays and they just happen to be when all of you decide to go out drinking." He claimed. 

"You choose a game over your friends?"

"I-"

"If you value your friends, you would take at least a few hours off it to come with us."

"I do value my friends." Eren growled. "You think I'm that fucking shallow? I can meet up with them any time. I'm not going to force myself to hang out when I don't feel like it."

"But it's important to know when to separate yourself from virtual and reality."

"I know that! I don't spend ten hours a day on it nor do I need to know when to separate myself. That's bull, Mikasa. This is why I didn't want to tell you."

"I'm just giving you advice, Eren."

"Well, I don't need it! Stop treating me like a child and at least be fucking positive about it. At least I'm not being a self destructive shit I am like Armin said. Or do you prefer me to do that so I'd be at least aware to 'socialise'?" He took his phone and wallet and shoved them into his pockets. He stood up and the chair leg dragged along the floor. The sound was so loud that it brought a few people's eyes to look over.

"Eren..."

"I don't want to hear it. I knew you would react like this. I knew you would think I'm neglecting you guys and think I wouldn't be able to control myself. It's just a game, alright?" He left them without another word and walked back to work as lunch was over in five minutes.

When he arrived back at the office, he received a text from Armin saying that he would drop by his apartment later to pick up the glue gun. He sat down in his own compacted space, turned on the computer and opened the files set up in his desk. There were financial statements, accounting records and other financial records to analyse with accuracy. He worked through them in silence with an occasional interruption when a person entered. His fingers pressed on the keyboard as each letter pressed clacked softly and hushed words was spoken outside the tiny office.

It felt suffocating in the small space when all he wanted to do was go home and talk to Rivaille. If he talked to him about the game he would be distracted. He wouldn’t have to think of the consequences talking to him.

If it was Rivaille, he knows he will end up smiling by the end of it all. He paused. He shrugged the warm feeling in his chest once again and resumed his work. Eren concentrated and distracted his mind of his task at hand rather than deciding to feel guilty for walking out on his friends. He had to apologise for that.

Suddenly stacks of papers were slapped onto his deck making him jump. He didn't notice Sasha come in, more like she didn't want her presence to be known, and she was hovering over him with that hungry grin that looked like she imagined any person as something edible.

"Sasha, what the fuck you nearly made my heart press eject out of it's seat." He gasped. She giggled and her whole body shook.

"I'm not really sorry but anyway! These are the reports for the deadlines and other reports about- I just know you have to report back by next week." Her smile never faltered and she was bouncing lightly in her two-inch heels. She was wearing a grey surplice with a black belt wrapped around her waist. She was as tall as Eren if he stood up with her nude heels. She tend to mess around with him for a while when she had to run for errands.

He looked over to the papers and smiled to her. "That's great, thanks."

She stopped and tilted her head. "What's wrong, my friend? This is where you complain! You say how shitty this job is and we laugh and cry! I have some banana chips I sneaked in before I started working do you want someee?" She was taking it out from her bra when she noticed Eren's face unfazed. Her hands dropped to her sides and folded her arms pouting with a scrunched face.

"Sorry, Sasha... I'm not really uhm, I'm fine with the banana chips. I ate with Mikasa and Armin today." He said forcing a smile, "I just had a small argument with Mikasa is all."

"Ohh. That's okay, you'll make up again, right?"

He nodded, smiling tightly. "Always."

Sasha clapped her hands lightly and sat down on the chair in front of him. It was quite low and it screeched against the tiled floor as she brought it closer to his desk.

"Well wait 'till you hear this. Jean proposed to Marco!"

Eren sputtered in his seat and he drew a straight line from the pen on his page. "Holy shit!"

"I know!" She squealed.

"No, I just messed up this report! But man, horse face is finally getting some. It's about time!" He exclaimed getting tip-ex from the pen holder on the corner right of his desk. He slowly ran the liquid pen to cover the black ink with ease while Sasha watched with amusement.

"You know back then you wouldn't pay attention to something so small like that." She pointed to the paper as he placed the tip-ex back to the small metal container.

"Well, this isn't college any more, you know." He chuckled, "I need to do everything with precise since this is my first proper job as a career and I don't want to fuck this up. But anyway, Jean."

Sasha jumped in her seat momentarily distracted but her attention went back to the couple and she began to report her findings about how it went about. It was a pretty decent engagement. They first went to the amusement park of their first date but Jean instructed for both of them to wear suits. Marco surprisingly had no objections and was happy to play along. Afterwards, they went to a restaurant and a table was reserved in the middle of everyone where he proposed.

"But..." She trailed off. Eren lifted an eyebrow in question.

"But?"

"Marco didn't exactly say anything?"

"Wow." He gasped. "They were high school sweethearts. Why the hell would Marco say no?"

"No,no he didn't say no either. He just stood there really shocked before he shouted something Jean couldn't understand and ran away." She stated shaking her head.

"And? How about Jean? Did they talk?" Eren queried leaning forward. He had set aside the papers now and was focusing on the conversation.

"Nope. Marco called in sick today and hasn't been answering Jean's calls."

He whistled and folded his legs, "Wow. That must suck. But I can understand why Marco is being like this. I mean marriage is a big picture."

"Right? But Marco will come to him sooner or later. He's just in shock."

They exchanged gossip about anyone in the office. It was a stress reliever and he thanked the Gods for Sasha's half-assed will to work. Their prolonged story-telling lasted until someone entered Eren's office and Sasha took her leave half-heartedly. It was more work. He sighed.

He could barely wait to get home.

* * *

 

He arrived home later than he expected as it turned out there was a mix up of deadlines and there were reports that needed to be handed to Armin before the day ended. His head felt like something was hammering it repeatedly. He neatly placed his shoes by his doorstep. His tired eyes looked ahead to the darkness of the hallway. The whole apartment was pitch-black and reticent. One of the small things he dreaded arriving to his apartment was no one greeting him back. The voice of his mother's rang in his ears and fought hard to try and ignore it. 

Even so he couldn't control the heartbreaking imagesthat played in his mind and the dark hallway lit and he almost thought Carla was standing there with her famous spatula wearing her pink apron that only brought good news. His eyes blurred and he blinked painfully and once again he was greeted with silence, just a dark hallway in front of him. 

His eyes blurred and blinked the pain away and he was back to pitch-black.

"I need a cat." He muttered to himself.

Eren went to his bedroom and changed into something more comfortable; grey jogging pants and a random band t-shirt he hated. He slumped down on his bed and unlocked his phone to be greeted with ten missed calls and two messages from Mikasa. He smiled bitterly as he felt responsible for her concern. He pressed the green icon and held the phone to his ear. It rang thrice before Mikasa answered.

"Eren."

"Hey, Mikasa."

"I tried to call you when I thought you were already at home, are you home now?" She questioned.

"Uh yeah, I got held back again cause of mix ups as usual." He played with the hem of his shirt, "It was long but I got it done quickly so Armin didn't have to over work for me."

"They should really work on that. They shouldn't make mistakes so that you can clean up after them."

"Mikasa, I'm fine. It's not that heavy of a job." He said and bit his tongue. It was difficult to stop talking when not needed. "Armin was there so I wasn't that bored." He extended his hand to the ceiling reaching out for it without moving a muscle.

He heard her shuffle around through the phone and glasses clinked in the background. "Are you out with Annie?"

"Yes, I am. We're in some fancy restaurant. Listen Eren- "

"What! You're out on a date! Why are you calling me? We can do this later." He interjected letting his hand fall to his side.

Mikasa sighed, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Eren rolled over to his side and propped himself up with his elbows, "And that I am."

There was a short silence as he heard Annie's voice to ask Mikasa about what she wanted to order. "You still there?"

"Mhm.”

“We need to talk about earlier and I want you to know there's nothing wrong with what you're doing I think it's good that you have a distraction." Mikasa said.

"Yeah... Thanks. I'm sorry I lost my temper."

"It's okay. I'm just worried for you is all."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know. I feel like I get angry at you a lot and I don't mean it."

"Well, you certainly do but it's gotten less and less often. You were worse before. So this is a good thing, you're doing great."

Eren smiled, "Thanks, I really don't know what I'd do if you hated me."

"Eren, we're siblings, there's nothing much to say after that."

He chuckled. The small weight lifted from his chest and he said his goodbyes, having to force her to give up the call, and hanged up. He went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea and he shivered once his feet came in contact with the cold floor. He was humming a random song that played on the radio when the doorbell rang.

He walked to the door, peeked through the hole and saw blonde everywhere. He opened the door and Armin was grinning widely. He was holding up a game in one hand and a paper bag in the other.

"I got Battlefield four and oven pizza."

Eren laughed, turning around to go back to the kitchen. Armin didn't wait for the invitation and let himself in.

"You just know how to make my day, don't you."

The blond shrugged.

"I know."

Their night was spent playing Battlefield 4 online for the majority of it all while their half-eaten pizza was forgotten once they decided to do missions. Eren had forgotten how relaxing it was to hang out with Armin. They talked about work while their eyes were fixed on the television. It was around three in the morning when Eren put on Pirates of the Caribbean and they ran through the marathon before they fell asleep during Dead Man's Chest.

Before Eren fell asleep however his mind was filled with Rivaille and how he didn't get a chance to come online. He didn't know why the man was occupying his thoughts for the past few days. He hadn't talked to him for the past week. But none of that mattered. The curiosity to meet the man grew especially when Rivaille didn't like the idea of them meeting up. He couldn't shake off the feeling of excitement and he promised himself that he would find the man in the convention.

 

Anime Expo was less than a week away.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt of a multi-chapter story. Please bear with me.


	2. Guardian Wada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange for the soul.

The first thing you'd want after a long day of clients complaining, a stained coffee shirt and a blank document after a power shortage, was a nice cup of Twinning's Lemon green tea with his cat; who has no name. The sky rumbled loudly as he stood by the open doors of the Smith's Corporation building and his grey tired eyes looked up to see the first drop fall down. Then another. Followed by another. The rain poured down on every surface and the hot humid summer air made a bead of sweat rolled down his face. The sound of heavy footsteps echoed in his ears and usually the sound of the rain hitting the surface calmed his senses. But as of the moment it was hard to think of that.

Being Levi Ackerman meant you wouldn't get a sense of peace unless every inch of your body was clean. People passed around him as he continued to stand there without moving a muscle because he just realised that he didn't bring an umbrella. The walk to his car was a few minutes away and he fished out his phone and opened the weather application. He didn't really care about the quality of applications . He never understood clearly as to why the need of reading an app's rating was important. If it was on the top of the search box it only meant it was the best of the best, right?

The screen distorted to his current location.

**Current weather: Dry and Sunny. Temperature: 24 degrees Celsius. Precipitation: 1%.**

He deleted the application.

The rain was suddenly having a complete opposite affect on him. With a heavy sigh he ran to what his small legs could carry him to his car and he grudgingly drove home soaking the driver's seat. Levi wasn't surprised when the cat was in the hallway when he arrived. It gave him a knowing look before disappearing into the kitchen. He stood still for a moment to gather his thoughts. It was best to fold the clothes. It would mean less work for his next week off. He took a quick shower, took the clothes from the drier, made himself that needed cup of tea and folded the clothes neatly while the television ran a random soap programme he barely followed.

The huge empty apartment was left for Levi from his late mother. The apartment was spacious, before he inherited the place it was often left for rent as a holiday home for families. The cat was also placed in his care though Levi wanted nothing more than to sell it. It was the only memoir he had left from his mother and he didn’t need anymore. He didn’t need any of it. If he had caught himself in the past he wouldn’t be relying on any of the luxuries from his mother. The smell of cinnamon that lingered after all these years and the familiar creak of the wood he heard too many times for the past twenty eight years of his life, none of them were nostalgic. It left a vile taste in his mouth.

After emptying the laundry basket and when his neglected tea had gone cold, he went to the kitchen to feed his cat. He watched it with no interest and the cat halted it’s actions for a moment to meet it's green-wide eyes to Levi. It's orange fur was lustrous and soft in the light. It was well-kept as he forced his mother's pet to have baths every three days or so. Be it resulting in scratches all over his arms or not.

He examined the cat and he noticed it was growing larger as the days passed. He constantly reminded himself to leave the window open in the bathroom but he realised the piece of ball wouldn’t even fit pass through it. If he left his window open someone could easily break in, even though he lived on the fourth floor he was not going to take any chances. Taking it out on walks already went through his mind but well.. He wasn’t even sure if you could take cats out with a collar and a leash. The cat mewled and his attention was brought to it.

"No." He dead panned, "you're already fat enough. You don't need extra."

It looked at him with pleading eyes, almost twinkling in the dimmed light of the kitchen.

"No."

It purred.

"What the fuck did I tell you?"

The cat stared into his eyes, almost as if to attempt to reach his soul and say _feed me._ He simply shook his head and filled the other metal bowl with water. It hissed at him and left its food to strut out of the kitchen. He watched it leave and he shook his head in disbelief. He sipped on his tea and walked into the living room and he didn't expect to see Hange sprawled out on the couch nearly asleep. Her brown shaded hair was in a messy ponytail and her square glasses slipped down to the bridge of her nose when she moved. He screamed and hurled profanities as he stomped over angrily and dragged her off the couch. The brown haired woman fell off to the floor heavily. She pouted, half eyes closed.

"The fuck, Hange? How did you get into my apartme-"

"Ah, ah, ahh," she waved the spare key in front of his face and he made an attempt to swipe it from her but she whisked it away behind her, "you should really find a better place to hide it. The plant? Really?"

"Shut up." He growled. "Get out before I grab your hair and drag you to the door."

She sat up with folded arms and was rudely pushed down and a hand kept the side of her face on the cold floor. "Leviiii. Come on! I just want to hang out with you! We haven't had some buddy time for the past week."

"The last time you came over to my house you tried to molest me in my sleep. So no, we cannot hang out today. I'm tired and I don't want to deal with your shit."

"How mean. I only wanted to cuddle." Hange stuck her bottom lip out.

"You could've woken me up and asked if we could cuddle, like a normal person would do." He said with a passive face.

"But you wouldn't have said yes."

Levi paused. "What's your point?" 

She gasped. "Please. Three hours is all I ask for. Mike is out with his friends and I didn't want to be alone in the apartment and and I wanted to see Bean. Speaking of, where is he anyway?"

Levi huffed. "So? You're alone a lot anyway. Just go surprise him or something. I have better things to do..” He trailed off as he noticed her face drop. She hugged her knees and leaned back on the couch, he didn't miss the way her lips thinned as she leaned back on the leg of the couch. The crease between his eyebrows softened ever so slightly. He slapped her leg to motion to sit on the couch and she followed.

"You know,” Levi cleared his throat, "I don't think I ever gave you the permission to name my cat."

A loud laugh followed and Hange's voice boomed throughout the empty rooms where all of the doors were open. In cue, the cat entered the living room. It's tail was proudly up in the air. Levi glared. "That damn cat has been giving me an attitude lately. I don't know if it's cause you spoil it too much or the fact that it's so full of itself but it's really a fatty."

Hange was horrified.

"Levi!" 

His eyes snapped up to her face as she was glaring at him. "What?"

"You've been calling poor Bean an it all this time?! What kind of an owner are you?!"

"Well how the fuck am I supposed to know if it's a boy or not?" He exclaimed.

"I don't know, maybe to check if it has balls? You give him baths don't you?"

There was silence. Bean hopped to Hange's lap and her eyes brightened at the touch as Bean purred into her hand. She cooed him like a baby, her arms cradled the cat as she held him like her own child. "C'mon, soften up. Look at him. How could you even hate this cute little thing?"

"I don't know. Maybe when it starts to actually listen to me." 

"You need to give him attention. That's all this little guy wants. Stop referring to him as an it. Look, he has balls. See?"

"Get those damn balls away from my face." Levi groaned, "I'll refer to it to whatever I want."

"That's not how you start new relationships with your cat."

"I wasn't planning to."

Bean hopped onto Levi's lap and rubbed his body next to his stomach. Levi grew rigid and glared at him. Hange gasped in anticipation as she watched Bean latching onto it's owner and rubbing his small head to Levi's chest. Levi's hands were unmoving at his sides and he had an unamused expression but one eyebrow was raised in question. He watched Bean circle around his lap, he didn't really circle, he was too big for that, and curled himself. The cat licked it's paws and closed his eyes. Levi didn't know what to do. He looked over to Hange who was squealing in delight as she had her phone in hand ready to take the picture.

"Oi. Take that phone away." He warned. He wasn’t surprised when he was ignored.

The phone made a click sound and Bean's eyes opened. He hopped off Levi's lap and glared at Hange for ruining his very short lived nap. She glanced at the cat and then to Levi, then back to the cat. Suddenly she was howling with laughter as she clutched her stomach painfully. Levi saw drool threatening to fall from her lips causing him to grimace. "That's fucking disgusting."

"I'm sorry." She managed to wheeze out a few words, tears streaming down her face and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "I'll behave now."

He didn't respond to that and turned to the television where the credits rolled on the screen. Levi's threat to make her leave the apartment was as soft as a cloud because at times like these when Hange smiled with such a crescent fallen face, he knew better than to shut her out. He figured that one picture could brighten up her mood and it seemed like it was working since she was sitting beside him grinning. Hange rarely, never, showed such a defeated expression unless something important to her was hurt or dead. In this case though, she was the one hurting.

Whether it was intentional or unintentional, hurting her was not something he would tolerate. She didn't deserve the pain for something she didn't have anything to do with. She was important enough to him that if she showed up crying by his doorstep at two in the morning he would find the person who would even make her feel like she was worth anything less. Not that he would ever admit it. She was a fucking lunatic but he was almost grateful for it. She would come up with these insane, not to mention idiotic, plans for his birthdays and last year had far to be the worst. He returned from work during Christmas Eve and his whole apartment was filled with glossy leather boots and on the kitchen table was not a sight he expected to see. A man stark naked was bounded, his ass high up in the air and blindfolded. His first reaction was shock but it was quickly replaced with irritation.

That night he ordered Hange, Petra along with the men to gather every single decoration that wasn't meant to be in his apartment to be thrown to out and for punishment he made Hange scrape the bathroom tiles clean. She was forgiven after the third inspection. He didn't need words to express his gratitude. He only needed to pat her head as she scrubbed the tiles with a single toothbrush and dragged her to the living room with Petra for a long night of Christmas movies marathon. She probably needed this and he knew that this was his way to help her to whatever what was going through her mind right now. She would talk when she was ready and he will be here for her. Even though Levi never talked about his personal feelings that much didn't mean that he didn't trust her. That was just him. She understood and that's why he will accept her way of sending her emotions outwards without words.

They decided (Hange decided) to put on Million Dollar Baby and Levi took the single couch to himself. Just as the movie began Hange returned to the living room with a bowl of maltesers and two empty glasses. She set them on the small glass table in the middle of the room. She took the bowl and made herself comfortable on the long leather couch, stretching her legs and draped one over the cushion. Levi watched her as she popped one chocolate into her mouth and stared. She put another one and another. She was trying to hold back a laugh and it only made him glare.

"Hange." His eyes turned to the television.

She giggled, "yes, Levi?"

"Share."

\--

 

"Okay, so Maria hotel. I already booked us, including Erwin, separate rooms aand that's pretty much it. I'm so excited!"

"That's great but I want to eat in peace without you shoving our plans for next week. It's going to ruin my appetite."

"C'mon. Tell me you're a little bit excited too. This is your first convention!"

"Which I am being forced to go to. I'm too old for this shit." Levi sighed.

"You're never too old! You should embrace your inner nerd! Let it consume your very being and admit that you're looking forward to it."

"Okay, wait. Let's get one thing straight," he pointed his fork at Hange, "I am not a nerd. I play one game that you forced me to play and I'm not even going near those comic shit. I'm not some man obsessing over half-dressed female characters."

"Isn't that because you're not into vaginas and breasts?"

"And if I am?"

"You're not. Everyone knows. Also, you're already a nerd. Or a geek. Well, whatever. They're just labels. I'm not sure what the difference is exactly. I think you might as well pass off as a geek. I think nerds are more of the intelligent ones. Or a dork. Dork can be used too. Then again, you're not socially awkward..."

"I'm not into men alone. I'm into anyone who can give me a good time," Levi stabbed his salad getting impatient, "then what am I?"

"Well." Hange said. "I'm safe to say that you can't label yourself. You play one game. You're obsessed -" He cut her off before she could even begin her ramble.

"I'm not obsessed with it." 

Hanji shook her head as Levi wasn't understanding what she was trying to say. "You are. And aside from classical music, I'd say you're a geek."

"I don't see how this is related to anything. I don't even care what I am. So what if I play one game? Does that mean I can't enter the convention?"

"Huh? What? No, no. Of course not. Anyone is welcome. Besides these labels are just a play on words, don’t take them seriously.” She winked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"That's what I thought."

"Besides," She swirled her finger in the air, "it's not like you have a choice to go."

"Yeah well thinking on it now I don't know why I'm even going over a simple picture."

"Oh. Simple, you say?" She asked leaning forward in her seat with sudden interest.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Drop it."

"As you wish, Captain." She grinned and he attempted to kick her under the table. Key word, attempted because his poor legs couldn't reach her.

Levi played with his caesar salad that was half eaten. Their table was by the window where the restaurant was near the docks and outside was another clear day with no skies threatening to cover the sun. They decided to meet up today to discuss their plans and unfortunately their blond friend had meetings to attend so it was only the two of them. Through the clear glass the street was lined with blooming green trees and they continued apart by a small space. Barely any cars passed around here so people mostly used the road to walk on. There was a small decking before you entered the inside of the restaurant and small picnic tables covered with checkered pattern cloths. Hange had insisted they go eat outside but the lack of carousels made Levi refused. He didn't think about how the weather should be taken into consideration; he saw it as something to make him sweaty.

Erwin Smith was a tall blond man who had been best friends with Hange since they were kids and Levi came to form the trio when they entered middle school. After he saved Hange from being confronted by their Biology teacher, it was already an inevitable end for Levi as she decided to become his friend. He was half listening to Hange's rambles as his mind was somewhere else. He was troubled for the past few days and it was annoying the hell out of him. There was the convention to worry about and the fact that he was actually contemplating to meet up with a stranger he met online. A fucking stranger. He initially thought this whole game was stupid and planned to quit after his first week of trying it out. But there was something that he couldn't leave. 

The grind for experience, the quests, the monsters, his own class. He didn't care about guilds. He just wanted to get stronger. He soloed until his second-class choice and he spent a lot of hours trying to finish it in one sitting. Then before he knew it, he had already made a couple of acquaintances. Without saying he didn't like the idea being devoted to the MMORPG so he settled for weekly of pure training and hunting. He didn't stop until he died and only took pauses if someone called him or toilet breaks.

If he saw her (if it even was a her) and saw that she could pass for some twelve year old then he would back away. If she decided to lie about her being able to carry a baby in her and he was some overweight, long haired man wearing square glasses then maybe he would definitely make sure to block her in game. Levi was overreacting. No, he's being realistic. It was the truth, the online world was full of people who spoke far too much about one topic and while he enjoys being the one on the winning side it gets annoying to see so many useless arguments over the white screen when faced in front of each other there wouldn't even be a useless argument in the first place.

While this mage had made a small poke to Levi’s heart, no matter how small, it was because of the lack of experience in the sentimentality area. It was not his forte, it never was. The only conclusion he ever got to after an hour of reflecting about a stupid useless stranger was that a strange urge to follow his instincts. Maybe it will lead him to his possible death. It may also prove to him of how online dating could be a joke. He's heard of stories. They were never really nice. It would have been better if he met someone outside the virtual world but luck had this really nasty way of making his life complicated.

"Anyway, how is your little blade? I haven't partied with you for a while, we should do it soon."

Hange interrupted his thoughts as she was smiling broadly at him. He forgot that she was in the middle of the rant and he was slightly thankful for the question. "Fine."

"Fine? Is that all you have to say? What about that little doggy for a mage?"

His eyes narrowed. "She's not a dog, Hange."

"And? Are you seriously going to meet her?" 

He shrugged, his eyes indifferent. "Probably."

"But what if she's some psycho, what will you do?"

"You're such an idiot. She's not going to be a psycho."

"You don't know that. People can be full of surprises and sometimes they just happen to be really crazy." She returned. Her plate was empty and was already waiting for the main course. 

He sucked in a breath not realising he was holding it in. There wasn't much to say to retaliate, he found this whole idea crazy because he was never one to openly accept an invitation to meet up with a stranger. This was turning out to be a weird blind date and he wasn't even sure how this shit was going to work. "I know the dangers of meeting people online. It's not like we've only been talking for two weeks and fell in love with each other. That's not cute, it's fucking creepy. If she was a crazy bitch, I'll get away from her as fast I can. Easy as."

"I can't wait to see her!" It was here Levi met her gaze dead on and Hanji's smile faltered.

"Who said anything about you could meet her?"

"But, but... You could be kidnap for all we know. You could meet her in front of everyone but what if I leave you alone for one minute? Or three seconds? Three seconds is all you need to be taken away, Levi! You'll be sold to the black market and then we'll see your dead body the next month you disappear!"

"What the fuck."

They waited for their main course in a comfortable silence and finished without dessert. Hange took out her purse to pay but Levi smacked down the money on the table before she could even blink. She watched him exit the restaurant, the leather jacket thrown over his shoulder.

 

\--

 

 **TSlayer:** seriously? Come back here!

 **TSlayer:** rivaille i swear i'm going to get killed if you don't come back

 **TSlayer:** I'M SORRY FOR LETTING YOU DIE PLEASE COME BACK

Silence.

 **CorporalL:** No.

The mage was walking circles with two dozen of monsters tailing behind her. Eren didn't even dare to try attack as he knew the casting time took a few seconds to actually hit the monster and by that time the monsters would've killed his mage instantly. He only needed this lure for him to level up and his party was very much aware of that. He was also aware that as soon as Eren levelled up, he could take a secondary weapon, including the second-class quest. He was also clearly conscious by the fact that the mage was almost desperate to do anything.

 **TSlayer:** you promised youd help me

 **CorporalL** : I promised you that I would help you level and in return you wouldn't let me die. I wonder who fucked that one up.

 **TSlayer** : wtf man its a game why are you being such a stubborn little shit?

 **CorporalL** : Says the one who's begging to suck my dick.

 

Eren was in the middle of typing out "I am not going to and never will suck your small dick" but he lagged and died. He jumped in his seat and stared at the screen incredulously as he watched every monster slowly dispersing around the map and his lifeless character was on the sand and it really looked like she was eating the sand. In time, the traitor came into view in all his new armoured glory. When he re-spawned again he summoned his half cat and half human covered in a red hood. 

These pets were a rare piece to have in-game, in order to get one you would need to spend actual money and there was never a chance in hell Eren was going to spend real money on one game when could easily buy it in the Black Trader. They weren’t cheap but it boosted at least ten percent of his overall HP. As devoted as he was and being a free user meant that you farmed far more than the average platinum user who could easily earn money with nothing more than a click. The pet that trailed behind him was a small mouse-like creature covered with a red hood, it’s tail exposed as it followed behind his mage silently.

Maybe he liked the game so much because it wasn't that difficult as it was in game compared to real life. If this game was hard, then the game he was currently living in was set to fucking expert mode. Did he really just think that? That was new. He never thought that his life was some game.

"Oh my god.." He muttered to himself, "I'm becoming a fully pledged gamer who's going to end up going to conventions and live on pizza for the rest of his life."

He paused. "Oh wait. I already do that." He sat at the same spot in the living room where the lights were on this time and the whole apartment was silent except for the humming noise coming from the kitchen where he was waiting for his laundry to finish. The living room was a mess, trousers sprawled in the middle of the room along with socks from yesterday he couldn't bothered to pick up. 

This was already beginning to sound bad for him but he made a note to himself to clean up whatever mess he could see as Eren didn't believe in mess that could not be seen by the naked eye.

He shook his head and gave his attention to the screen. He walked to the middle of the dessert where Rivaille had gathered most of the mobs that he lost, well what the blade lost but he inherited the position and it was now back to him. Rivaille was also walking in small circles, waiting for him.

 **CorporalL:** took you long enough.

Eren placed a shield on him, a blue circle engulfed the blade before disappearing.

 **TSlayer:** well im so sorry for dying, i lagged

Eren casted an enhancer on the sword and blue flames engulfed the silver blade.

 **CorporalL:** Sure, we blame the lag when we die don't we? Blame it on lag when you make the stupidest mistakes eg. luring.

 **TSlayer:**  I actually lagged you dumbo you werent even there to see me walking into a wall

 **CorporalL:** No, but I saw you eat sand. That was enough evidence.

Rivaille jumped and he disappeared into his own dark shadows. Eren double casted light healing and healed him. All of the mobs attacked him, his health decreased drastically and Eren watched Rivaille's health go down and up at a rapid pace. The blade then appeared and performed an AOE, lighting pulsed forward and he danced along with it as a white sparkling bolt, as flashy his skills were Eren was aware of his party member’s health bar continuing to decrease.

 **TSlayer:** so i decided what to cosplay for the expo

 **CorporalL:** oh?

 **TSlayer:** yknow that main character from War on Giants?

 **CorporalL:** Nope.

 **TSlayer** : oh..

 **CorporalL:** I'm not really into the whole Anime thing. Or gaming. Or comic.

How he could type perfectly whilst killing about the whole map, Eren will never know.

 **TSlayer:** Oh why? Then how come you're coming to the expo then

 **CorporalL:** I'm being forced to go.

 **TSlayer:** really?

 **CorporalL** : Yes, really. 

 **TSlayer:** oh... if it's not serious then why are you being forced to go?

 **CorporalL:** You idiot. The thing I did wasn't serious but what she's blackmailing me with can cost my job.

Eren stared at the screen confusingly, not truly understanding what the real reason why Rivaille was coming in the first place. If he wasn't into anything Eren liked then that would mean he really is just playing this for fun. He felt slightly embarrassed all of a sudden out of no where. 

 **TSlayer:** what kind of friend does that

 **CorporalL:** My friend. My co-worker. Ex friend now.

 **TSlayer:** aww you two sound cute. is she your ex girlfriend?

 **CorporalL:** What? I would never fall for that piece of an excuse to be living. I've known her since I was in middle school. It'd be like wanting to fuck my own sister.

 **TSlayer** : i thought she was an ex friend

 **CoporalL:** Heal.

 **TSlayer** : Yes, sir!

Rivaille jumped high in the air and a transparent circle with symbols appeared above him in which he stepped on and bent his right knee to brace himself before he released and came straight down at an incredible speed to kill the last monster.

 **TSlayer** : i can never get over how badass your skills are

 **CorporalL:** I didn't choose blade for nothing.

 **TSlayer:** speaking of blades i heard henge80 looted a platnium rapier last night

 **CorporalL:** You're kidding.

 **TSlayer** : i saw it with my own eyes! I was talking to her last night

 **CorporalL:** I farmed that shit for a whole month and the most I ever got from it was a wada seal.

 **TSlayer:** thats still good the luckiest i ever got was a fishy staff that was shaped like a dick

 **CorporalL:** You mean a Fisher's staff?

 **TSlayer** : A dick staff, dude. it's a dick staff. anyway i guess we're just less fortunate than others. there's a reason why this game is hard

 **CorporalL:** i know. because the loot drops are so rare all these stupid monsters ever fart out of their asses is gold that can't even afford my teleportations.

 **TSlayer:** she so lucky tho that's worth more than my equips combined

Suddenly the ambience of the map that played in an endless loop abruptly stopped and was replaced by an eerie piano in a crescendo. The title appeared on the top of the screen in white and bold letters:

**Guardian Wada has appeared on the map.**

**TSlayer:** Boss

 **CorporalL:** split up.

 **TSlayer** : Yes, sir!

The mage ran across the river but due to weird circumstances the makers didn’t let the characters swim in the water. Instead his mage submerged under the water walking through it leaving a trail of ripples behind him. As the mage walked up the hill he teleported forward and caught site of a tell angry centaur with a large crossbow in it’s hand strolling around. It’s eyes a golden colour with no pupils evident, the size of it alone made the monsters surrounding it look like ants.

 **TSlayer** : rivaile up left of map! quick before someone comes in!

 **CorporalL:** Summon me.

 **TSlayer** : no way this is my last summon. You have to pay me back

 **CorporalL:** yeah yeah just summon me, brat. Make it quick

 **TSlayer:** fine

Eren went to his inventory and clicked on the item labelled 'Whirl of Summoning' and he typed Rivaille’s name into the brown box and within seconds the blade appeared beside him.

 **CorporalL** : K. Let's go. I want to take a break and recall after this

 **TSlayer:** ok

Rivaille moved first. He moved at a fast speed that the mage had to teleport to catch up.

 **CorporalL:** I'm going to tank this for a few seconds and you have to lure the mobs away to some corner and come back before I die.

 **TSlayer:**  i cant do tht are you crazy?

 **CorporalL:** yes you can, idiot. Just do it.

 **CorporalL:** Come on, I know you can do it. I believe in you

 **TSlayer:** ;)

 **CorporalL** : for the love of God do it now before I take it back.

They both moved fluidly with the task in mind. Rivaille sprung into action. He charged it and began attacking it with a fast pace, he had casted haste to himself to increase his attack speed and hit a critical causing the monster to be flung back. Eren realised it was the same boss hange80 had fought last night. There was a low chance of anything valuable being dropped. He knew they could beat it with a two man party the only reason hange80 could solo it was due to the fact they were a higher level than both of them.

 **CorporalL:** You done yet?

 **TSlayer** : omw 

 **CorporalL** : Hurry. 

As the mage neared the blade she was wearing a similar robe to what she wore earlier except emerald coloured the whole robe with the identical symbols flowing surrounding it in a gold colour. Eren also equipped a green hat, purple eyes blinking innocently at the screen. The boss was stunned with a red hammer, the blade moved at a fast pace, slashing and twirling in the for every third hit.

 **CorporalL:** Attack it for ten seconds, we'll be here for a good while if you don't help me.

 **TSlayer:** but you'll die

 **CorporalL:** I survived for a good thirty seconds, I won't die you fucking idiot.

 **TSlayer:**  ok mr grumpy ass pants

Eren wasted to no time to stun the boss again, casted an amplifier spell on the monster, he used a fire element spell and balls of amber flames rained down on the boss. He then casted Ice Prison trapping the centaur in a crystal of shimmering ice before shattering freezing the boss for a few seconds. He used a lightning element next and the mage jumped into the air before teleporting right in front of the giant monster. Before the monster could move however, he pressed seven and casted a move with his pet.

His pet transformed into a small girl wearing a red hooded cloak with a mouse tail. She whirled in the air as she blew a kiss towards the boss. A huge red heart emerged, and the mage jumped after her pet, kicked the heart to the boss momentarily stunning it. The heart exploded into five transparent circles, similar to Rivaille's, in the shape of a star. The mage hopped onto the nearest circle and blew random spells from the skill slot differing each element for the five circles she landed on. She twirled with her wand as she jumped from each circle, it dealt damage but it wasn't as immense as Rivaille's.  By the time Eren had gone through his skill slot Rivaille had already resumed attacking it.

However it did not attack the mage. The damage dealt could never match Rivaille’s as his damage per second overthrew her moment burst of damage out of the window. She walked behind the blade, placed a shield on him and resumed her supporting role as the mage. Eren used a mana potion noticing how much mana it ate away just from emptying his slots alone in such a short span of time.

 **CorporalL:** new spell?

 **TSlayer** : Yeah, cool huh?

 **CorporalL:** Dmg sucks though

 **TSlayer:** I only got it now. Shut up i'll need to upgrade my staff 

Eren grinned at the screen and the fight continued for a good five minutes before they finally killed it with no complications. As expected, it only dropped gold. They both recalled, deciding that it was time to sell whatever they looted for today and right after the boss died, Eren levelled up. He almost forgot about his experience and the loud trumpet sound in his headphones made him jump. Rivaille congratulated him and he paid him back with a whirl as a reward.

He was in the western part of the village now and there were small mushroom shaped houses closed off with a fence, stalls were scattered around the village and NPCs stood waving at players. It seemed old and the detail was incredible. Eren could pick out the moss that was threatening to appear from the cemented ground and in the middle of the village was a fountain. A blue stone shone brightly at the centre of it as it floated a couple of metres above the water. It acted as the spawn base for those who decided to recall or died in battle. There were two NPCs on the side of the village who stood on separate wooden platforms. They acted as the place where players could put up items for sale.

 **CorporalL** : Congrats

 **TSlayer:** thank you and without your help I really wouldn't know how I could solo this so thank you

 **CorporalL:** Just go get some sleep now. It's 11.30pm here. I have work tomorrow.

 **TSlayer:** no way it's the same time here as well! So you are near me.

 **CorporalL:** Or I could be in another state

  **TSlayer:** but you said you'd be attending the expo so

 **CorporalL** : Since you have the same time as me, a girl like you should be getting in bed too.

Eren grimaced. He had somehow forgotten that everyone in the game knew him as a girl. It wasn't that he purposely did it. Besides, if he revealed that he was a boy, it was bit too late for that. He hated to admit it but he often got away with mistakes than what a male player wouldn't have. It was unusual and an enlightening experience. He was often at an advantage for escaping being shattered but at the same time, he knew that it was so unequal but hey. A game is a game.

 **TSlayer:** I probably should go soon... work was such an ass today i couldn't wait to go home and become a full time burrito.

Rivaille would've probably treated him differently. Just maybe. He noticed that his party seemed to disregard that he was a girl and treated him as an equal. Nearly. He still called him a brat and a dumb fuck but Eren knew, or assumed greatly, that it was, probably, his nature. He knew it was dangerous trying to convince him to meet up. For a few reasons:

 

  1. Rivaille could be some real pedo and kidnap him and hold him up for ransom.
  2. He lied about his gender.
  3. Rivaille could be some pedo.
  4. Rivaille. Could be some pedo.



**TSlayer:** soo do you wanna meet up in the expo..?

He didn't reply for a long time that it agitated Eren to the point where he couldn't even think of anything else to say. He wanted to ask if he was in the toilet or what the hell was taking him so long but his fingers were frozen in place. He couldn't think.

 **TSlayer:** Rivaille?

 **CorporalL:** I don't know. I'll think about it.

 **TSlayer:** Really?

 **CorporalL:** Look, kid. I don't know you. I barely know anything about you. I don't know what it is that makes me play this damn game every Friday and I'm sure as hell that I don't trust you. But it doesn't mean I won't think about it. I will. Hopefully.

 **TSlayer:** Cool, cool

 **CorporalL:** Don't sound so confident. I said I'd think about it, I didn't say I would.

 **TSlayer:** but that's already enough to make me happy, rivaille. it means you trust me even just a teeny tiny bit

 **CorporalL:** Don't start getting sentimental on me or I'm logging off.

 **TSlayer:**  you're so negative

 **TSlayer** : I actually have to go. someones calling and blabla i think it's my sister

 **CorporalL:** okay. you owe me a whirl

 **TSlayer:** what? You owed me one so you payed me back! thats how it works!

 **CorporalL:** I just realised that was for a friend. Now you owe me one. Or you solo for the rest of the month

 **TSlayer:**  That's so not fair

 **CorporalL:** You should have thought about that before you decided to pair up with me.

 **TSlayer** : hey, rivaille?

 **CorporalL:** What.

 **TSlayer:** You were great.

 **CorporalL** : I'm going.

 **TSlayer:** you should totally slay some more!

 

_This user is not online._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I used Hanji. I'll get to it as soon as I can to replace it after work. Anime expo is nearing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Also drop by and say hi! Don't be shy c: lostincrimson - tumblr


	3. Wand of Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the short chapter but I needed some things to happen here otherwise if I merged the actual convention into one chapter, it'd be too long for me write. I posted it twice, please ignore that notification to those who got it.

“What do you mean Sasha can't cover for me? I told her I needed this specific day off so I could get some proper rest.” Eren paced around his bedroom wearing nothing but his black striped underwear.

_“I'm sorry, Eren-”_

“Stop, Connie.” He sighed. “If anything, it should be your wife who's supposed to be apologising.”

_“I know, I know it's just Sasha can't even talk and walk. She over ate and now she fucked her diet up.”_

“For some reason I'm not surprised how she hasn't been diagnosed with diabetes yet. The amount of sugar that woman eats in the office.”

A chuckle comes out from the other line and there was a pregnant pause before Connie cleared his throat. _“So yeah. It's just one day. I know you won't be leaving until the day after anyway. I'll make sure my little duckie gets enough healthy food so she lives another day._ ”

“Alright, thanks, man. Take care.”

He hanged up and tossed his phone on the bed. With a sigh, his shoulders slumped down, he looks over to the green cloak hanged on the wardrobe knob. The symbol was admirable with white and blue wings stretching out from the middle and overlapping in a symbolical way. The days towards Anime Expo were getting shorter and in an increasingly rapid rate that Eren couldn't believe he was going to be cosplaying.

It was extremely hard to imagine his face being caked with makeup to look flawless as the character in the War of Giants. It could have been anyone but he chose Mikasa to do his make up. Even though Armin was always the better artist, he knew Mikasa wore make up a lot and knew how she knew the right places to highlight and give the illusion of a perfect skin toned human being. It hasn't been a week and he would often find himself feeling restless because of the upcoming event. He has been to other conventions before therefore this was nothing new. Being able to cosplay, being around people who loved what he had a passion for was overwhelming after years of going back.

Eren bit his bottom lip as he racked his schedule mentally to attempt to search for someone to fill in for his Friday. He requested an annual leave and to his horror they accepted his request. He was a starter, only began last spring and to be granted a week off was unexpected. He promised Mikasa to spend a whole day to prepare everything for the convention and Friday was his only chance to do so. After work during weekdays he usually came home and collapsed on the bed, in some cases if a deadline was overdue he had to stay back late at work. Friday was the only day he could pack and make a list albeit the next day was the day they would check in.

It meant not playing but he was confident he will make some time to play for an hour or so. There were confirmations that needed to be confirmed after all.

For normal people it was definitely fine to forget, not spend a whole day on costume checklists and packing, but for people who have been to conventions before but has never cosplayed, it was difficult to not indulge yourself into transforming your own self into another persona. There was the anxiety but the underlying passion and excitement to impress and enjoy other people's companies. Maybe not all, if not any, feel the need to go through such lengths but if you were friends with a perfectionist and a passionate cosplayer; it was inevitable. He often forgot if not for his friends he had met in university he probably wouldn’t have any interesting hobbies, or anyone worth talking to really. Then again, it was their own fault for neglecting him to indulge in his curiosity and now he has spent too much of his free time on Kingdom of Rose.

He racked through his closet, taking out a duffel bag and went to the bathroom to get his toiletries and threw them in. He stared at his closet, shrugged and took a few shirts and two jeans without caring what matched. He basically owned a closet full of shirts and the few button ups. He packed his black leather jacket and a worn out hoodie. Did he need pyjamas? He glanced at his duffel bag, to the closet, and back to the bag. Boxers in bed will do. Mikasa had seen his bare body before anyway. As for Armin, well. He spent a good while going through checklists in his head before deciding how stressed he was getting over a simple packing up.

Why was he suddenly so nervous? Or was it excitement? Eren felt a ball of energy building up in his core and he was anxious to release it so soon. He checked the time and groaned seeing as it was only past noon. He sent Armin a quick text telling him he was ready as he would ever be. Seconds later he was told to double check. He shook his head. He tossed the phone on the bed, there wasn't anything else to do. He woke up early from a nightmare and the pounding heart along with the after images prevented him from falling back asleep. Now that he was up, ready to go for tomorrow, he was basically a free man until the evening. He could start up the game but his whole apartment was a mess. Dirty clothes thrown hazardly on the wooden floor in his bedroom, the bathroom supplies were messily thrown in the shower cubicle. He didn't want to begin with the dishes. Or the living room. If there was anything that needed to be cleaned the most it was the kitchen.

He glanced at the clock. He had several hours to spare. He would have plenty of time to spend his evening in game. 

A loud bell rang and he jumped as he snapped out of his own thoughts. He trudged over to the door and saw through the peephole, opened the door to let Mikasa in. She stepped inside, closing the door behind her but did not step inside further.

“Hey.” Eren greeted. “What's up? Aren't you supposed to be at work?”

“I'm on my break. I just wanted to see you.” Mikasa pulled on the red scarf she wore a lot tighter.

He nodded deciding not to comment on the fact that his apartment was out of the way to work. She only stayed for a couple of minutes and he knew she came here to ask him about something but she ran out of time before the topic even came up. However, as she was about to leave she paused. She turned fully to him with unreadable eyes. “Eren, if you want someone to talk to, I'll be here by your door just say when.”

He responded with a confused look. She shook her head. “Nothing. Just please, don't keep anything to yourself.”

“I won't?” He responded confusedly.

“Promise me. I know how hard headed you can get.”

“Alright, I promise.”

She nodded, left and shut the door behind her.

He stood still, stunned. He did not know where that came from. Mikasa spewed out her worries for him but it was unexpectedly placed. Like she wasn't even worried, warning him. But he wasn't hiding anything from her. He tells her everything be it running out of cereals in the morning down to his past relationships. She was the closest person who ever showed a motherly figure and his pride would never admit to her how he felt undeserving towards her love. They weren't even related by blood but he was too quick to judge what family meant.   


\--

 

 **CorporalL:** No, you're being irrational do not sell that. Don't listen to her she doesn't know what she's talking about.

 **Hange80:** ive been playing this longer than you have! you dont know prices like i do

 **CorporalL** : You've been inactive recently and prices fluctuate. So I don't see how any of your past knowledge has any standing here.

 **Hange80:** if you have the original price more expensive then you can easily make claim of that price and get profit

 **CorporalL:** It's not even about that, this piece of shit actually needs it

Eren ignored tried to ignore the gnawing voice at the back of his head.

 **TSlayer:** Guys?

 **Hange80:** It doesn't matter if needs it she can always skip this weapon and get a better one when she levels higher

 **TSlayer:** I'm right here. Can you two stop talking like I'm not here?

 **CorporalL** : Then spit it out then, brat. Do you want to keep it or not?

 **TSlayer:** I need to think about it..

 **CorporalL:** Decide now

 **TSlayer:** but I cant! youre both insisting other things and my mind can’t decide

 **CorporalL:** Idiot. Then say so.

 **TSlayer:** oh my god… that’s what ive been tryin’ to do

 **CorporalL** : Time waits for no one so fucking decide now or hange will never shut up

 **TSlayer** : well i guess i could keep it. but it’s clean and enchantment scrolls costs at least 3mill each i don’t know i’ll have enough to repair it if i broke it

 **Hange80** : that’s okay! rivaille and i can help you repair it

 **CorporalL** : What do you think you’re doing trying to decide for me?

 **Hange80:** sorry let me correct that. i will help you get the money if you break that wand and you can forget about soloing and let rivaille help you train

 **CorporalL:** Stop deciding for me you ungrateful shit

 **TSlayer:** That’s not a bad idea!! Hell yeah I’ll keep it then!

 **CorporalL** : Are you serious?

 **TSlayer** : it’s the least you can do for me i’ve helped you countless times to farm bosses

It wasn’t a lie. There was a time when Eren had been sick for a whole week and instead of taking that time to catch up with his long needed rest instead he spent the majority of the day filling in timers for spawn times for bosses Rivaille was farming when he got home from work. Although Rivaille had the times messed up because he wasn’t the only one who farmed bosses like Branka in the pirate ship. The grey hooded ghost was farmed by high level players and farming guilds camped the spot like their lives depended on it.

For Rivaille, it was a surprise that he managed to kill it first hand when it spawned. When Eren offered to help in return, would get a small proportion of the gold earned, Rivaille gave him the places, bosses he hunted, where they spawned, the time gap of how long before they reappeared and when evening came he’d let the blade take over. He didn’t get a lot of loots, but Rivaille pointed out what mattered was that he kept track of the times it died. It didn’t matter if Eren couldn’t out damage the higher level players, he just needed to follow the pattern so that Rivaille wouldn’t have to work so much to spawn one place and idly wait for the next boss to appear.

Back to the present, Eren had looted a rare piece of item from a mini boss. It was definitely worth keeping, but also worth a lot. If he sold it clean he could buy all the equipments he needed that was considered advanced for his level cap. The level required was not far from his but it would still take quite a while for him to get there. He was torn between selling and keeping it but as time passed he was unwilling to let the wand go.

It was the wand of Chaos, one of the final weapons in the game. It was a shining silver wand, embedded with shining jewels surrounding the cerulean ball at the end of the wand. Not only was it worth so much but the status of the wand was not bad. It was one intelligence away from the maximum stats, and being a mage meant that you needed the highest amount of intelligence possible, plus it wasn't unappealing. The wand in his inventory stood out, the name if he hovered above it was in purple. For the times he had indulged himself in the wiki page of this game, purple named equipments meant that it was rare. Something valuable. Something in demand by pro-players seeking for that wand. And for some reason, Eren didn't want to give it away.

 **CorporalL:** Fine.

 **TSlayer:** What really?!

 **CorporalL:** That's if you break it. You can succeed by a smidge.

 **TSlayer:** Aw so you really do care. I knew underneath all of that grumpiness the old man's heart still beats

 **CorporalL:** I owe you. So if you want me to repay you then you better shut your mouth or I'll do it for you

 **TSlayer:** I won't mind if you do

 **Hange80:** oookay do not forget you are speaking in the party chat so if you want to hit up do so in pm. Not that i mind. please continue

 **CorporalL:** we weren't flirting. Are you sure you didn't manage to fall out of the crib when you were younger?

 **Hange80** : no but at least i actually grew past 10!

 **TSlayer:** wait how do you know rivaille is short? you two met up before?

 **Hange80:** noope we're friends in real life im the one who introduced this game to this angry little giant

 **CorporalL:** I think you just signed your death contract.

Eren giggled at the screen. He felt ashamed. It was such a trivial matter, that one is. He didn't know how much she knew but it was certain that he didn't hate her. She was always offering to help and she wasn't fazed by his jabs and suddenly he wondered how close they really were. Were they together? Are they dating now? Was he even married? His shoulders slumped down. This was not healthy. He barely knew anything about Rivaille. He didn't even know his real name or how old the man was. He only assumed he was old due to the perfect grammar he constantly saw when he conversed with him. Eren was ordering a ticket for the disappointment express and he was certain he would board it no matter what.

He's never felt more stupid in his whole life and, “Jesus fuck, Eren. You're fucking twenty two. Get the fuck over this stupid crush and meet the damn man.” He cursed at the screen, watching the two bicker. “You'll meet the man, he's going to be an old man who has greasy hair and spends his free time dominating the forums. You'll be fine.”

But he knew it wasn't fine. What seemed to be a good idea at the beginning was becoming more and more ridiculous.

This wasn't some meet up that should be taken lightly. Eren could be in deep shit and if the Higher beings up there, be it a God or some kind of entity that controlled faith, they would let him survive this ordeal. He was terrified now and it was all the more reason he can back away. It was never too late. His stubbornness was the only thing stopping him.

 **Hange80** : i have to go. Gotta work. Ill talk to you soon, dear one

 **CorporalL:** Me?

 **Hange80** : not you, you oaf. I meant this cutie

 **TSlayer:** ah thanks hange :) talk to you soon

Once the name disappeared from the side of the screen, Eren needed to tell him. If they were going to see each other then it should begin with no lies.

 **TSlayer:** Hey. Have you made up your mind?

 **CorporalL:** Goddamn you're persistent.

 **TSlayer:**  thats because i need to be otherwise i'll get stood up and it wouldnt be the first time 

 **CorporalL:** It wouldnt be the first time I stood someone up. But maybe. Yeah I will.

Eren gaped at the screen.

 **TSlayer:** holy shit really?

 **CorporalL** : When did I ever shit you?

 **TSlayer:** Aha sorry I was really taken aback

 **CorporalL:** just not anywhere secluded. I’d prefer if it was in the actual convention.

 **TSlayer:** oh. OH of course. I wouldn't have had it any other way anyway

 **TSlayer** : but yeah

 **CorporalL:** What is it?

 **TSlayer:** oh nothing I’m just really excited

 **CorporalL** : Is that it?

 **TSlayer:** yup

 **CorporalL:** You’re sure?

 **TSlayer:** Yeah?

Lies, Eren. Lies.

 **CorporalL:** Alright. Fine. I’ll let it go for now.

 **CorporalL:** Fine. Give me your number.

 **TSlayer:** Oh. What for?

 **CorporalL:** How else would i contact you? You can't expect me to walk around with a fucking desktop PC with me in a convention hall.

 **TSlayer:** youre right! Okay okay one sec! Let me get my phone dont go anywhere just yet

 **CorporalL** : Wasn't planning to, idiot.

Eren ended up locking his phone for one minute due to trembling fingers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos! Feedback is greatly appreciated :))


End file.
